Doce Veneno
by seiiran
Summary: Milo deseja Seiya e será que o pegasus resiste ao seu charme? Milo x Seiya, improvável, mas não vai se arrepender de ler.


**Título: **Doce Veneno**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casal:** Milo x Seiya  
**Classificação: **Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo: **Milo deseja Seiya e será que o pegasus resiste ao seu charme? Milo x Seiya, improvável, mas não vai se arrepender de ler.

Era uma tarde quente de verão, Seiya levava alguns documentos para o santuário quando o viu.  
O cavaleiro de ouro estava parado próximo a casa de escorpião, segurando o elmo em suas mãos.  
-Olá cavaleiro de pegasus. –Cumprimentou sorrindo.  
-Olá Milo. –Seiya retribuiu o sorriso, nunca passara muito tempo com aquele cavaleiro a ponto de reparar na sua beleza, os longos cabelos azuis caídos pelos ombros fortes, os olhos azuis que pareciam sorrir para ele.  
-O que faz aqui? –Milo se aproximou do outro percorrendo todo seu corpo com o olhar, Seiya corou.  
-E-eu, preciso levar esses papéis. –O dourado, percebendo o incômodo do outro com sua proximidade, insistiu.  
-É bom que faça isso logo –o maior olhou para o céu claro- logo irá anoitecer e você não passar a noite no santuário.  
-Por que, o que tem de mais na noite aqui? –Seiya coçou a cabeça, confuso e novamente Milo riu.  
-Aqui não há energia elétrica meu caro, pode imaginar como passamos o tempo? –O dourado sorriu aproximando mais ainda o rosto do outro que desviou o olhar.  
-E-eu não compreendo Milo. –O menor desviou o olhar, mas logo teve o rosto segurado pelo outro, obrigando-o a encarar os olhos azuis que se encontravam brilhantes.  
-Por que não fica para descobrir? –a voz do cavaleiro de ouro sôo suave e sedutora, Seiya sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo.

Os grandes olhos castanhos e a franja sobre a testa representavam o jeito de menino que Seiya tinha, o que sempre encantara Milo, mas por outro o cavaleiro de pegasus era forte e persistente e tinha a coragem de um verdadeiro homem.  
-O que me diz Seiya? –Os dedos longos e finos passearam pelo rosto moreno do menor, que corou com o toque.  
Milo era alto, forte e tinha os traços incrivelmente belos, Seiya nunca pensara nele desta forma, mas não conseguiria se afastar dele naquele momento.  
O mais jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça mirando o outro com seus olhos castanhos, um tanto envergonhado.  
-Venha comigo. –Milo segurou Seiya pela mão e o guiou para dentro da casa de escorpião, daquela vez sem duvida o pegasus não escaparia.  
Seiya andou pela casa de escorpião descobrindo que nos fundos haviam alguns cômodos Milo provavelmente morava.  
-Aqui estamos, cavaleiro. –Seiya olhava ao redor se perguntando o que viria a seguir e quando percebeu, o cavaleiro de ouro já envolvera sua cintura com um dos braços.  
O pegasus sentiu seu corpo chocar com o outro enquanto encarava seus belos olhos azuis, parecia hipnotizado por aquele olhar e tudo que queria era passar mais tempo com ele. Milo aproximou seu rosto do ao outro e Seiya pode sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, que fez suas pernas tremerem.  
-Mi-lo... –Seiya pensou em dizer algo, mas os lábios do maior já tocavam os seus, delicadamente.  
Aos poucos o pegasus separou os lábios permitindo que a língua quente do dourado percorresse cada canto de sua boca, fazendo o corpo do jovem cavaleiro se aquecer.  
Milo terminou o beijo buscando por ar e Seiya aproveitou para tomar alguma distância do outro, embora estivesse hipnotizado pela sua beleza não queria se render a suas carícias.  
O escorpião passou os longos dedos pelo rosto do outro que olhava para baixo, a voz sôo suave e sedutora.  
-Qual o problema Seiya? Parece uma garotinha virgem e assustada. –Milo riu baixo e Seiya sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha.  
-Não sou uma garotinha e também não sou virgem –O pegasus falou tão rápido e só se deu conta do que dissera uns instantes depois, corando mais ainda.  
-Então não há com o que se preocupar. –Milo o abraçou pela cintura novamente e o menor percebeu que não resistiria.  
O cavaleiro de ouro sentiu o corpo do outro estremecer ao tocar o seu e sorriu para si mesmo, desejava aquele garoto a algum tempo e ele finalmente seria seu.  
Seiya olhou para aqueles olhos azuis que estavam imersos em seus pensamentos e tocou aqueles lábios quentes e desejáveis com os seus, o dourado se surpreendeu com o toque, mas logo aprofundou o beijo, abraçando o pegasus junto a si.

Milo deixou o elmo que segurava com uma das mãos cair pelo chão, aos poucos as outras peças da armadura também eram retiradas enquanto o maior encaminhava o outro para seu quarto.  
Seiya sentou-se na cama quando o dourado o empurrou e teve sua camiseta vermelha retirada, os olhos castanhos encaravam o dorso forte já sem armadura.  
Milo percebeu o olhar de desejo do outro e sorriu sedutoramente, passando a beijar o pescoço do cavaleiro de bronze.  
-Mi-Milo... –Seiya soltou um gemido baixo quando teve um dos mamilos sugados pelos lábios quentes e macios do outro.  
O cavaleiro de ouro estava ajoelhado no chão, beijava e chupava de leve a pele morena do peitoral forte do outro, que estava sentado na cama.  
Seiya estremeceu quando a mão do maior invadiu sua calça, tocando seu membro já rígido, as mãos do cavaleiro de pegasus foram instintivamente para os cabelos longos e azuis do outro.  
O escorpião sorria maliciosamente enquanto dava apenas longas lambidas no membro do outro, o torturando lentamente.  
-Milo... –O mais jovem gemeu pedindo para que o outro aprofundasse o contato, mas Milo apenas o tomou nos braços e deitando-o cama, sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Sabia Seiya, que a diferença entre o remédio e o veneno está na quantidade? –Após dizer essas palavras lambeu e mordeu de leve a orelha do menor que sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar.  
-O que você quer di... –Seiya não terminou a sentença, pois sentiu uma forte pontada em suas costas, como se uma agulha penetrasse sua pele. –Milo, o que você fez?  
-Não se preocupe cavaleiro, logo vai começar a se sentir melhor. –Seiya não gostou do sorriso malicioso que tomou o rosto do parceiro, mas já estava ali e nada mais poderia fazer.  
A boca de Milo se ocupou com o corpo do outro novamente, deixando um rastro de marcas vermelhas, contornando os músculos definidos com a língua.  
Seiya sentia o corpo leve e os toques de Milo pareciam cada vez mais intensos e quentes fazendo o gemer. O dourado beijou a virilha do menor antes de se ocupar com o membro rígido do parceiro.  
O cavaleiro de pegasus teve se segurar para não gritar quando o maior o colocou por inteiro na boca, sugando devagar, mas intensamente. Seiya tentou levar a mão aos cabelos do mais velho, mas não conseguiu, embora mandasse com todas as suas forças que o braço os as pernas se movessem, nada acontecia.

-Milo... o que você... fez comigo? –Seiya disse ofegante enquanto os lábios do outro parecia queimar sobre o seu corpo o deixando cada vez mais excitado.  
-Não precisa ficar assustado doçura, é só relaxar. –Aquele sorriso sincero e brilhante fez Seiya se acalmar, mas parecia que a cada sugada em seu membro o cavaleiro de pegasus sentia mais profundamente aquele toque, a ponto de seu corpo arquear involuntariamente.  
Milo estava se deliciando com aquela visão, os olhos castanhos do seu querido cavaleiro estavam cheios de lágrimas de prazer, os lábios vermelhos estavam entreabertos e puxavam o ar com força, os braços inertes ao lado do corpo e os gemidos cada vez mais altos toda vez que tocava seu corpo.  
-Seiya, você não imagina como é belo. –O dourado sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios do moreno novamente.  
O cavaleiro de bronze sentia a língua do maior enlaçando com a sua, os lábios do dourado estavam mais quentes e macios que anteriormente e faziam seu corpo seu aquecer cada vez mais.  
Milo percorreu o corpo do parceiro com a ponta dos dedos se deliciando ao sentir cada músculo estremecer e vendo a pele se arrepiar, mesmo o mais simples toque faria o cavaleiro de bronze tremer de tanto prazer. O cavaleiro de ouro levou dois de seus dedos à boca do menor que os sugou com luxuria não se dando conta do que viria a seguir.  
O maior afastou as pernas do outro posicionando os dois dedos próximos a sua entrada, Seiya sentiu aquele toque e tremeu o corpo todo.  
-Milo... você vai... –O cavaleiro de bronze olhou assustado para o outro, sentia excitado demais e indefeso, de certo modo tinha medo do que viria a seguir.  
-Só se você quiser doçura. –Os lábios do maior estalaram sobre os do outro.  
Seiya sentia que não poderia voltar atrás, seu corpo queimava implorando por aquele toque e aqueles olhos azuis o seduziam por completo, não deixando escapatória.  
-E-eu quero. –Seiya gemeu e o outro não demorou para invadi-lo com os dois dedos.  
Os lábios de Milo cobriram os de Seiya imediatamente, abafando o grito de prazer e alivio ao ter seu corpo preenchido. O cavaleiro de bronze gemia alto cada vez que os dedos do outro moviam-se dentro de si, sentia correntes elétricas por todo o seu corpo e sabia que no estado em que se encontrava não agüentaria muito tempo.

Milo ouvia os gemidos do outro sobre seus lábios e sentia sua ereção pulsar cada vez mais, precisa possuir aquele corpo, retirou os dedos do corpo do parceiro e tirou rapidamente as peças de roupa que faltavam.  
Seiya se deliciou com aquela visão, Milo tinha o corpo perfeito, o peitoral forte, o abdômen perfeitamente definido, as coxas grossas de pele clara, tudo aquilo fazia o pegasus se sentir ainda mais excitado.  
-Milo... venha logo. –O cavaleiro de bronze gemeu se contorcendo, sentindo sua entrada pulsar e o dourado logo obedeceu, se posicionando entre suas pernas.  
O dourado olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos que estavam cerrados de prazer, Seiya olhava para o outro implorando que o penetrasse logo, o cavaleiro de bronze estava muito excitado e precisa do outro dentro de si.  
O pegasus gemeu alto quando o outro forçou o membro rígido na sua entrada, tentou agarrar algo com as mãos para não gritar mais os braços não se moviam, o dourado forçou mais um pouco ficando dentro do outro por completo.  
Dos olhos do menor escorriam lágrimas que o escorpião secou delicadamente com os dedos antes de mover-se dentro do corpo do parceiro.  
-Mi-Milo... –Seiya gemia alto a cada movimento, chamava o nome do outro freneticamente o que deixava ainda mais excitado e empenhado em possuí-lo.  
O próprio dourado já sentia a ereção pulsar e não conseguiria mais ser cuidadoso, segurou nos quadris do menor e passou a penetrá-lo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo.  
-Seiya... –O maior gemeu junto ao ouvido do outro enquanto entrava e saia de seu corpo.  
O pegasus sentia o corpo todo formigar, o dourado o estocava cada vez mais fundo e o menor sentia que não agüentaria muito tempo. Seiya finalmente sentiu voltar os movimentos dos braços, abraçando Milo com todas as suas forças, arranhando-lhe as costas e os braços fortes.  
-Milo... –O cavaleiro de bronze enlaçou a cintura o outro com suas pernas fazendo o penetrar fundo em um ponto sensível que fez o menor gritar.  
Naquele ritmo logo o dourado derramaria seu prazer então segurando o membro do parceiro, o tocou no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas para que terminassem juntos.  
-Milo... –O pegasus chamou o nome do parceiro uma última vez derramando em seu prazer em sua mão.  
O escorpiano segurou nos quadris do outro penetrando rapidamente enquanto ocupava sua boca com seus lábios, mais uns instantes nesse ritmo e derramou-se dentro do outro.

-Seiya... –O dourado saiu do corpo do outro, deitando-se ao seu lado, os cabelos azuis e molhados de suor espalhavam-se pela cama.  
O cavaleiro de pegasus com dificuldade deitou a cabeça sobre o peito forte e marcado do outro, quer arfava em busca de ar. Seiya sentia como se seu corpo estivesse nas nuvens, descendo devagar para onde de encontrava o escorpiano, o cheiro do amado estava impregnado na cama e em seu próprio corpo, fazendo o pegasus delirar.  
Milo passou a mão pelos cabelos do amado que estavam molhados de suor, o cavaleiro de bronze lhe sorriu docemente antes que a exaustão o embalasse em um sono profundo.  
Seiya acordou naquele pequeno quarto estranho e coçou os olhos, estava em uma cama de casal coberto por uma colcha vinho, encontrou no canto da cama suas roupas dobradas, a única luz que entrava no local era da lua cheia e das estrelas.  
-Milo? –O escorpiano adentrou o quarto e sentou-se na cama.  
-Dormiu bem? –Passou a mão pelo rosto do outro que não fugiu do toque.  
-Você... Você é um canalha! –Disse lembrando-se de como o mais velho brincara com seu corpo após injetar nele algum veneno.  
-Não diga isso doçura, eu só queria que fosse melhor para você. –O escorpiano sorriu sedutoramente fazendo o outro corar.  
-Então quer dizer que você só é bom se usar veneno? –Seiya não ponderou as palavras antes de falar e percebendo o que dissera, corou severamente.  
-Prometo não usar nada e veremos se ainda sou bom. –Milo engatinhou na cama tentando chegar ao outro que se afastou.  
-Não Milo, para. –Disse Seiya emburrado, mas já se rendendo as caricias do amado e àqueles olhos azuis que haviam roubado-lhe o coração.

Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado.  
Casal improvável, mas até que ficam fofos não é^^  
Deixem reviews *-*


End file.
